


Three Isn’t So Bad

by FranBunny



Series: Mama Sasuke [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Ridiculous amount of fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranBunny/pseuds/FranBunny
Summary: Sasuke finds out he’s pregnant with his third child and wonders how he was gonna handle three young children. Naruto wasn’t helping.





	Three Isn’t So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I’ve been writing waaaay too much angst. So here’s some cute family fluff! Let me know what you think!

Sasuke stares at the pregnancy stick in his hands that confirmed his suspicions two weeks ago. He was having another baby. He wanted to tell his husband in person, but he was in a meeting with an engineer in Arizona, so he’d have to wait the two days until he gets back. In the meantime, he quickly showers before his toddler wakes up, and gets dressed just as fast. It was nearing two-twenty, and he needed to pick Menma up from school before making the hour and fifteen minute drive to his parents’ house for their anniversary party. He packs his childrens’ clothes for the occasion and his own before heading to Minato’s room to wake him. He kisses his son’s forehead and cheek, and the child’s eyes start to flutter open.

“Hey, we gotta go.” Minato blinks a little more sleep out of his eyes and hugs his dinosaur plushie tighter.

“Whey go?”

“Pick up nii-san and go to baa-san and ji-san’s house.” His son’s eyes brighten.

“Ungkow chi, ungkow shishi?” The raven nods and Minato’s getting off the bed, dragging his little blanket with him. Sasuke picks two bags up, one with the clothes and the other, Minato’s baby bag, and slings both over his shoulder before carrying his son in his arms and taking him to the car. He buckles Minato securely in his carseat and puts his blanket over him. “Miwk!”

“What do you say?” Sasuke raises his brow and his son grins at him.

“Pwees!” The raven quickly prepares a bottle of milk for his son packed in the baby bag, and when he’s finished, hands it over to small waiting hands. People always tell him to wean his son off the bottle at his age, but the baby couldn’t sleep without it, and he didn’t want to force his child into giving formula up altogether. The kid despised sippy cups, but he was two and a half, not fucking forty years old! When Minato’s settled, happily drinking his treat, Sasuke drives to Menma’s school. He arrives just in time for the school bell to ring and watches as his son runs to the car before opening the door and getting into his seat.

“Hi, mom!” Menma closes the door and buckles himself up. “Are we going to Ji-san’s house?”

“Mhm. How was school?” Sasuke starts to drive to the direction of the freeway.

“Was okay. Hey, Minato.” The baby holds his hand out to his big brother, and Menma pretends to chomp his fingers. The younger one squeals around his milk bottle and retracts his hand quickly. Just as they enter the freeway, Sasuke’s phone rings and he answers it through the car bluetooth. “Dad!”

_“Oh, hey! Guess I’m on speaker.”_

“Dada!”

_“Wow, everyone’s there, huh? Am I the only one missing?”_

“Yeah, just you, dad!”

 _“Awwww, darn it. Where’s my beautiful husband, hm?”_ Sasuke tries not to roll his eyes.

“We’re on our way to mom and dad’s anniversary dinner.”

_“Tell ‘em I’m sorry I couldn’t make it. But I might be coming home later tonight.”_

“Really? Can you fly to the airport near my parents’ place?”

_“Yeah, I’ll have the ticket rebooked if you can pick me up.”_

“I’ll pick you up. Just text me the details.”

_“Alright, baby, I will. Bye, kiddos! Dad’ll see you tonight!”_

“Bye!” His kids say simultaneously, and Naruto chuckles from the other line.

 _“They are way too cute. Bye, Sasuke. I looooove you.”_ The raven does roll his eyes this time.

“Love you, too. Take care.” The call hangs up, and he takes comfort in the little one sided conversation going on in the backseat.

——

When they arrive, a few guests were already there. He quickly takes his children to his old bedroom and gets them ready. He was in the middle of combing Minato’s hair, when Itachi knocks and comes in.

“Uncle Itachi!” Menma quickly approaches him.

“My, you’ve grown!”

“We saw each other three weeks ago!” Sasuke’s older son snorts, and Itachi’s patting him on the head, moving to carry Minato when the toddler runs to him.

“I can take the children down if you want to get ready.” Sasuke nods.

“I’ll be right behind you guys. Thanks, nii-san.” Itachi nods before taking his kids and closing the door behind him. Sasuke immediately gets ready, but once he’s trying to button his pants, he realizes he can’t. “You have got to be fucking kidding me. I wore you last week.” He examines himself in the full body mirror, turning sideways and running his hand above his abdomen. Sure enough, he had a baby bump. Sakura told him that he’d show much easier after his first pregnancy, but it wasn’t this obvious when he’d been pregnant with Minato. For fear of his growing child, he forgoes wearing the clothes he brought, and instead wears whatever he came here with. He supposed he didn’t look too bad with his jeans, a black v-neck shirt, and long gray cardigan. He fixes his hair to at least fit into the crowd before heading downstairs to greet his celebrating parents. When they see him, they give his outfit a questioning look before his mom gives him a hug.

“Wow, I... You look great!”

“I accidentally brought ill-fitting pants, so...” His father takes a sip of his wine before speaking.

“Your face does look a tad fuller than when I last saw you.” Sasuke doesn’t know what to make of that information, but his mother puts her hands to cup his cheeks.

“My goodness, you’re right, honey. And your skin looks amazing. Do you use a different night cream now?” The raven shakes his head.

“Still the same one.”

“Where’s Naruto? We thought he was coming.” Sasuke looks to his father.

“His company suddenly scheduled him to meet with an engineer in Arizona. He’s flying in tonight though, so I’m gonna pick him up at the airport later.” Fugaku nods and when a server passes by to offer the raven a flute of champagne, he surprises his parents by shaking his head. “Can I get a glass of water with ice and lemon?” The server nods before taking his leave to retrieve his drink, and Sasuke faces his parents. “Did the kids come and greet you?” Fugaku and Mikoto share a happy look and nods. “I’ll go get the kids off of nii-san’s hands. Go enjoy the party.” His mother leans in, waiting for him to bow a bit so she can kiss his forehead. He gives them a small smile before leaving to look for his children, picking his glass of water up on the way when he sees the familiar server. He finds Menma eating beside Itachi who’s giving Minato bite sized pieces of food. He approaches them and takes the seat next to his eldest son.

“I hope mom and dad didn’t comment on your attire.” Itachi chuckles and Sasuke smiles before shaking his head.

“They look like they haven’t aged at all.” They watch their parents mingle with the guests from where they’re sitting.

“Must be a Japanese trait.”

“Hn.” Minato moves to climb to his mother’s lap, and Sasuke helps him up before putting his arms around his son.

“Mom, can I sleep in uncle Itachi’s room tonight?” Menma looks to him, his plate of food completely wiped clean.

“Well, you did eat your dinner. Ask uncle.” His son turns to Itachi then, and his older brother is chuckling and ruffling Menma’s hair.

“Of course.”

“Yes!”

“Meeee too!” Minato looks up to him, and he gives his younger son a kiss to the nose.

“Good luck to you and Shisui.” Itachi gives another breath of laughter.

“Trust me, I need this.” They’re both laughing until the current Chief of Police, Kakashi, is calling for a toast to their former Chief and his wife.

——

He picks Naruto up from the airport at around eleven-thirty. The blonde gets into the car, and Sasuke puts the car on drive.

“How was your flight?”

“Was good. I missed you guys though. I honestly couldn’t wait the two days.”

“That is so like you.” Naruto puts his hand on Sasuke’s thigh and he leans over to give the raven a kiss on his cheek.

“How was the party? Success?” When Sasuke nods, the blonde sighs. “That’s good. I hope there’s still some drinks we can chug down later.”

“I can’t drink.” Blue eyes look to him from the road.

“Why not? You feeling okay?” The raven nods and gives a small smile, eyes focused on the road. He takes the hand Naruto’s resting on his thigh and places it over his abdomen. The blonde’s face brightens. “Sasuke! Are we—?! You’re—?!”

“I found out this morning. I wanted to tell you personally, so... I’m glad you came back tonight.” The raven couldn’t see the tears in his husband’s eyes, but he relishes in the feel of his lover’s hand gently caressing the same spot over his womb.

——

They sit comfortably on his parent’s couch at one in the morning, Sasuke leaning to Naruto while he takes a sip of his alcoholic drink. The blonde puts his arm behind his spouse and gives his temple a kiss.

“Wow, three kids, huh?”

“Hn. Think we should stop there?” Naruto whines.

“You promised me ten.” The blonde laughs when Sasuke pinches his side. Once Naruto’s laughter dies down, they look to each other before leaning in and sharing a passionate kiss. Things get heated quickly, and the blonde’s placing his empty glass on the coffee table before Sasuke’s straddling him and sitting on his lap. They kiss again, tongues exploring each other’s mouths, and Naruto’s hand travels to the raven’s ass, giving a hard squeeze.

“Dada?” Sasuke almost flies off of his husband, landing on the spot next to Naruto he was sitting on before and looks to their new guest.

“Hey, what’s up?” The blonde gestures their younger son, who was carrying his plushie and dragging his blanket with him, over. Minato climbs onto his father’s lap and makes himself comfortable. “Couldn’t sleep?” When the boy shakes his head, the couple look to each other. Sasuke moves to wrap his child with the blanket and makes him comfortable between them, laying his little head on his lap, against his abdomen. He gently caresses Minato’s blonde locks, and they both watch as his big blue eyes drift close.

“He really missed you.” Naruto gives the boy a kiss on the head and then to his spouse’s lips.

“And I missed you guys, too. I’ll take the three to ice cream tomorrow.”

“Three?”

“Well, yeah, you gotta eat for the baby.”

“I hate sweets.”

“Do it for the baby, Sas.” He studies Naruto’s face for a while before leaning in and touching their foreheads together.

“Maybe dark chocolate’s fine.”


End file.
